criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Party Crasher
Party Crasher 'is a case featured in ''Criminal Case as the fifth case of the season. It is featured as the fifth case set in the Bliss Beach district of Aetherbourne. It was released on July 4, 2018 Plot Every summer, a week-long Luau is celebrated to prove that Bliss Beach is truly Blissful. We go keep a lookout on the Luau Central to find clues about the infamous 'Bliss Breaker'. Soon after many drinks and activities, we hear screams coming from the center and people running away in fear. We then see the headless and cut-open body of Lynn Ripperton, a former suspect in her best friend's murder. We first inform the victim's brother, Geoffrey Ripperton, about the grim slaughtering of his sister. He states that the victim was like any young adult, she was vibrant, active, and sometimes rowdy. However, he also states that the victim was generally a good individual and was friendly. Next, we talk to Severin Corwell, a suspect in his father's murder, who claims to have been one of the victim's friends. Then, we interrogate Desiree's sister, Claire who started investigating again. In the next chapter, we talk to Becky Trent who claims to have seen some tensed silhouettes by the boardwalk. As we look through, we also talk to Evelyn Arceneaux about her ties with the victim. She claims to not have even known the victim, it just so happens she dropped her brooch. Then, we learn that Geoffrey got lesser from their grandmother's inheritance and argued with his sister about it. Lastly, we interrogate Claire about accusing the victim of being a prolific serial killer. Then we decide to look through the bar once more. After investigating the counter, we are able to gather more info about the victim and her doings. First, the victim had been offered to work for Evelyn as a private eye but the victim refused. Next, we learn that the victim was dating Severin and had broken up recently. Severin states that the victim wasn't worth it anyway and was just another nuisance in his life. Last, we learn that Becky called the victim a walking fire hazard due to her excessive rowdiness. She claims that the luau would have been a disaster if she hadn't died, but also claims to not have killed the victim. Then, we investigate the bench in which the blood trail leads to and find the victim's heart and the dagger scabbard. Soon after determining the last attributes, we arrest Claire Faivre for the murder. Upon admitting to her devious crimes, she states that this murder was just to salvage 2 dead ones. She truly claims that the victim was the infamous 'Bliss Breaker'. Claire also states that if she had not done the job, it would mean that many more could die. At her trial, Officer Winters states that the victim had escaped custody! We go and find her immediately before anything bad could happen. According to Officer Winters, the victim used pepper spray to blind him and escape the cell. However, he claims that the victim was murmuring to herself about the Luau Central. As we investigate the Central, we see a camera that contains a message. Vincent states that Claire sent a message to us wanted to meet us in the Bliss Bar. There, she gave us a small box and ran away quickly without another word. Then, we give the letter inside the small box to Desiree and decides to go home early. After a long day, we think that this case has been closed rather than Claire's disappearance. However, we receive reports that a man's body was found on the boardwalk. We identify the body and inform Crazy Sandy about her son's death. According to Charlotte, the cause of his death was a morningstar serum! This only proves that the breaker is still out there, and Claire is in grave danger. Summary '''Victim * Lynn Ripperton (Found headless and heartless) Murder Weapon * Dagger Killer * Claire Faivre Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect intakes sleeping pills *This suspect owns a cat *This suspect has been to Japan Suspect's Appearance *N/A Suspect's Profile *This suspect owns a cat *This suspect intakes sleeping pills Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has black nail polish Suspect's Profile *This suspect intakes sleeping pills *This suspect owns a cat *This suspect has been to Japan Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a pearl *This suspect has black nail polish Suspect's Profile *This suspect owns a cat. *This suspect has been to Japan Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a pearl *This suspect has black nail polish Suspect's Profile *This suspect intakes sleeping pills *This suspect owns a cat *This suspect has been to Japan Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a pearl Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer intakes Sleeping Pills *The killer owns a cat *The killer has been to Japan *The killer wears a pearl *The killer has black nail polish. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Luau Central (Clues: Victim's Headless Body, Tablet) *Unlock Tablet (New Suspect: Geoffrey Ripperton) *Inform Geoffrey about his sister's murder (New Crime Scene: Bliss Bar) *Investigate Bliss Bar (Clues: Trash Can, Handbag, Shattered Disc) *Look through Trash Can (Result: Victim's Head) *Unlock Handbag (Result: Photograph) *Identify unknown man (Result: Severin Corwell) *Talk to Severin about his relationship with the victim *Recover Shattered Disk (Result: Claire's Audio-notes) *Talk to Claire about the victim *Autopsy Head (15:00:00; Killer's Attribute: The killer intakes sleeping pills) *Autopsy Body (18:00:00; Killer's Attribute: The killer owns a cat) *Go to chapter 2 (No Stars) Chapter 2 *Interrogate Becky Trent (Attributes: Becky owns a cat; New Crime Scene: Boardwalk) *Investigate Boardwalk (Clues: French Brooch, Bottle) *Analyze French Brooch (New Suspect: Evelyn Arceneaux) *Talk to Evelyn (Attributes: Evelyn intakes sleeping pills) *Collect Sample from Bottle (Result: Grainy Purple Bits) *Analyze Grainly Purple Bits (06:00:00; New Crime Scene: Luau Campfire) *Investigate Luau Campfire (Clues: Pebble Pile, Torn Paper, Open Notebook) *Recover Torn Paper (Result: Last Will) *Interrogate Geoffrey about not having most of the inheritance (Geoffrey and Severin own a cat) *Examine Open Notebook (Result: Accusations) *Ask Claire why she accuses the victim to be 'The Bliss Breaker' (Attributes: Claire intakes sleeping pills and owns a cat) *Look through Pebble Pile (Result: Dagger) *Analyze Dagger (09:00:00; Killer's Attributes: The killer has been to Japan) *Go to Chapter 3 (No Stars) Chapter 3 * Investigate Bar Counter (Clues: Victim's Scarf, Cellphone, Faded Paper) * Collect Sample from Scarf (Result: Violet Substance) * Analyze Violet Substance (06:00:00; Result: French Cologne) * Question Evelyn about the victim's scarf (Attributes: Evelyn owns a cat and has been to Japan) * Unlock Cellphone (Result: Breakup Messages) * Talk to Severin about his breakup (Attributes: Severin intakes sleeping pills; Geoffrey intakes sleeping pills and has been to Japan) * Examine Paper (Result: Becky's Warnings) * Ask Becky why the victim was a "fire hazard" (Attributes: Becky and Claire have been to Japan) * Investigate Boardwalk Benches (Clues: Trash Bag, Broken Pieces) * Look Through Trash Bag (Result: Heart) * Autopsy Heart (12:00:00; Killer's Attributes: The killer wears a pearl) * Repair Broken Pieces (Result: Scabbard) * Collect sample from Scabbard (Result: Black substance) * Analyze Black Substance (06:00:00; Killer's Attributes: The killer has black nail polish) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to The Tides Have Turned (5/6) The Tides Have Turned (5/6) *Talk to Officer Winters about Claire's escape *Investigate Luau Central (Result: Pile of Sand) *Look through Pile of Sand (Result: Locked Camera) *Unlock Camera (Result: Claire's Message) *Analyze Camera's Message (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Bliss Bar (Clues: Cloaked Claire) *Try to reason with Claire (Result: Small Box) *Unlock Small Box (Result: Letter to Desiree) *Talk to Desiree about the letter (Reward: 20000) *Investigate Boardwalk (Clues: Severin's Body) *Autopsy Body (18:00:00; Result: Morningstar Serum) *Talk to Crazy Sandy about her son's death (Reward: Seashell Necklace) *Move on to the Next Case! (1 star) Trivia *This is one of the cases when Charlotte has to perform more than 1 autopsy. *This is one of the cases when the killer is not prosecuted in trial. Navigation Category:Bliss Beach